Baby Girl
by ChainGangBabe06
Summary: BobbyOFC Romance I suck at summaries, lol.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Good Times

_:Dream:_

Bobby sat on the couch and looked around. He saw his mom in the kitchen with Jack, teaching him how to cook something. Angel and Jeremiah were in separate chairs watching a Flyers game. And he was looking out the window at the house next to theirs. There were moving trucks, moving in all kinds of stuff. From mattresses, box springs, dressers, and just about anything you could imagine. His mom called his name so he turned and looked at her.

"What," he answered.

Miss Evelyn replied, "Bobby! Don't stare. Oh, and by the way were having guests in about a half an hour so go get cleaned up. You too boys."

The boys whined, but did what their mother asked anyway. Bobby was still upstairs by the time dinner was ready and his mother had to call him. He came down and his mother introduced him to, surprisingly to the new neighbors.

"Bobby I'd like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Hollinger and their lovely daughter Riley."

Riley looked over at Bobby sheepishly, waved, and said 'hi'. Bobby replied the introduction. They finally all sat down and started eating. Once they were done, Bobby went upstairs to his room.

Miss Evelyn pulled Riley aside," You know Riley, my son seems to like you. Why don't you go see if you can coax him out of his room?"

Riley nodded and set off to Bobby's room. Once she got there she hesitated before she knocked.

She knocked and was startled when Bobby answered," Come in Riley."

She looked at him questioningly and asked," How'd you know it was me?"

Bobby chuckled and smiled," Well, for one thing nobody knocks in this house. Two, I heard you coming up the stairs."

She nodded and said," Your mom told me that you seemed, fond that's softening it a bit, of me. Is that true?"

Bobby froze. He said," Yeah that's true. But I heard you guys aren't staying here long."

Riley said," Yeah this is just a temp home before we buy our real one."

Bobby shook his head and turned to her. He gave her this awkward look that she couldn't make out, and then he gently put his lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2: Runt

Chapter Two: Runt

"Bobby? Wake up." said a groggy Jack.

Bobby groaned and looked up. He sat there and debated whether or not to get up. He decided to get up. He sat up and Jack looked at him with questioning eyes.

Bobby noticed this and said," What Jackie?"

Jack answered," Yesterday, at mom's funeral, I saw a girl."

Bobby smirked," And? You got a crush on her, fairy?"

"NO! It's just that she looked a lot like that one neighbor girl that we had a while ago. What was her name?" Jack replied defensively.

Bobby looked shocked," You mean Riley? Holy shit! I never thought I would see her again."

Now it was Jack's turn to smirk," What? You have a crush on her? Haha, nah I'm just kidding. I heard she was moving back into her old house. You know the one next to us."

Jack was responded to with a light smack to the back of the head. Bobby shook his head and got up. Once he pulled on a pair of clean pants and a clean shirt and hoodie, he decided on going over to Riley's house and surprise her. The boys followed Bobby, all wanting to see her too.

Bobby knocked on the door. Someone could be heard rustling about behind the door. Finally the door opened and a beautiful young woman stepped out. She had light brown-blonde hair almost to the middle of her back, fairly tanned skin, and the most expressive eyes that Bobby had ever seen.

Riley smiled and greeted," Well, well, well. If it ain't the Mercer boys. What brings you to my humble doorstep?"

Bobby smiled and said," Yeah the same smart-ass Riley. How you doin'?"

Riley smirked and leaned against the doorway," Yeah and the same dipshit from next door. I'm fine and how about you boys? Come on in."

Angel, Jerry, and Jack started busting out laughing when the shocked look crossed Bobby's face and the way he let her get away with that comment. She chuckled and lead them into her familiar looking house. Her house still looked the same. Her walls were the same color of rust-red, some of the pictures were different, but that's to be expected. She had grown up.

Bobby thought,' _Damn, this girl grew up on me she's not a runt anymore . I'm gonna have to talk to her alone. Later……_,'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I'm leaving you guys there. Also if you guys have any constructive critisism I'd be greatful tohave some advice. This is my first fanfiction.

**A/n**: Also I might throw a Jack/OFC romance in ther too. Haven't made up my mind yet.


End file.
